Warriors: The Lurking Darkness
by whisperclaw15
Summary: Butterpaw must discover what is the threat to come to all the the clans. Fighting between love and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightclan-**_

_**Leader- Fairstar- Silver she-cat with emerald green eyes. 7 lives **_

_**Deputy- Blackheart- All dark tom with black eyes with a few white spots on left flank.**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Flametail- Pelt results looking like the resemblece of a fox. But only from the neck down the face is brown.tom**_

_**Greytail- Silver she-cat with silver eyes but the tail is a deep dark grey.**_

_**Whisperclaw- Brown-speckled she-cat with blue as the sky on a bright clear day eyes.**_

_**Leafpelt- Dark grey cat with the mixes of green in her pelt depending on the lighthen.**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Mossclaw: Red she-cat with bright yellow eyes expecting in 2 moons**_

_**Appentices:**_

_**Silverpaw: 9 moons silver tom with a sorta attutide of being better no bros or sis.**_

_**Maypaw: Brown she-cat with blues eyes like mother(Whisperclaw) 8 moons**_

_**Butterpaw: Blonde she-cat with bright green eyes can be distracting looks nothing like supposive mother(Whisperclaw) 8 moons or not???? -----mystery**_

_**Medicine Cat**_

_**Moonlight- Silver cat with white spots on the direct center of back and left ear part and the under belly. With bright orange eyes. (No apprentice)**_

_**Elders-**_

_**Oneeye- Brown coated tom got eye clawed out by a fight with a fox only 22 moons.**_

_**Iceclan-**_

_**Leader- Riverstar- Icy blue pelted she-cat 9 lives just tooken over fathers postion.**_

_**Deputy- Palepelt- Tom with a creamy white pelt and red eyes.**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Darklight- Black tom with light blue eyes.**_

_**Frosttail- Blonde she-cat with white tail and crystal blue eyes.**_

_**Queens-**_

_**Marshpelt- Dull grey she-cat and silver eyes.**_

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Icepaw- Silver tom (Riverstar's younger brother) -Yes I know the plot duh!!-**_

_**Has hazel eyes 8 1/2 moons.**_

_**Hawkpaw- Grey she-cat with purple shaded eyes.**_

_**Sunpaw- Blonde she-cat with blue eyes (Frosttails)**_

_**Medicine Cat:**_

_**Northpelt: Silver tom with emerald green eyes.**_

_**Bluepaw: Medicine apprentice silver she-cat with blue eyes.**_

_**Ivyclan-**_

_**Leader-**__**Hollystar- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes 5 lives.**_

_**Deputy-**__** Clouddust- Smoky gray tom with blue eyes.**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Lionclaw- Yellow-tabby she-cat with green eyes.**_

_**Meltpelt- Dull red-pelted tom with hazel eyes.**_

_**Queens**_

_**Goldenstone- Blonde she-cat with yellow eyes.**_

_**Meddleclaw- Grey she-cat with brown eyes.**_

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Hazelpaw- Hazel pelted with speckles of white on the right side. Blue green eyes. 7 moons. she-cat**_

_**Lanepaw- White tom with brown eyes. 9 moons.**_

_**Medicine Cat-**_

_**Riverpool- Silver tom with grey eyes. No apprentice.**_

_**Elders-**_

_**Yaxmelt- Blonde tom with amber eyes 89 moons.**_

_**Bloodclan-**_

_**Leader- Twistedstar Black tom with red eyes, 2 lives, one of the best leaders of Bloodclan.**_

_**Deputy- Jayclaw- Silver she-cat with shappire blue eyes.**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Bloodclaw- Dark red tom with green eyes.**_

_**Darkpelt- Dark brown pelt with yellow eyes. tom**_

_**Queens-**_

_**Sashclaw- She-cat with amber pelt with silver eyes.**_

_**Marshpelt- Greenish brown pelt and green eyes.**_

_**Kits-**_

_**Greykit- Grey tom with green eyes 5 moons.**_

_**Haykit- Red she-cat with silver eyes 3 moons.**_

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Berrypaw- Silverpelt tom with Grey eyes. 7 moons.**_

_**Duskpaw- Brown tom with with blue eyes. 7 moons.**_

_**Elders-**_

_**Veltclaw- Redpelt she-cat rainbow pelt with mixtures deepening on the lighting.**_


	2. Prologue

Prologue-

_The she-cat made her way through the forest. A slight russle in the bush followed by a mew caught her attention. Slowly and cautiously made her way torward the bush. Pushing though the bushes sniffing the small kit about just a few days but small as a new born. She sniffed "Kittypet" she snarled stepping back about to turn around. But since having kits herself leaving the kit in the forest only seemed around._

_The kit cryed of hunger. What if the was a gift from Starclan telling them to be strong. Were they sending them a sign could this kit be some use for Nightclan. She couldn't pretend this was hers. She only had to tell the leader and her mate, covering it up wouldn't be to hard. The clans been so distracted if she showed up with a kit there think it's her not some kittypet. Carefully she picked up the kit and hurried to tell her leader._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter One**_

_The sun heated the middle of camp a young blonde apprentice lay in the sun. Her mentor on patrol it was her turn to hunt for the first time ever by herself. Just being a apprentices for just couple of moons. Butterpaw rolled on her back noticeing she stareing up at her mother._

_"What are you doing aren't you suppose to be hunting?" Whisperclaw asked._

_"Not til Leafpelt get backs, she want's to clear somethings over before I go" Butterpaw responded without much care. "Well alright then" Whisperclaw walked off. Butterpaw thought a moment her mother always payed more attention to her then her sister Maypaw._

_"Butterpaw!" called Leafpelt from the entrance. Getting up Butterpaw stumbled on the first few steps with exictment. "Y-yes?" she tryed saying promptly. "Now keep you eyes out for anything dangerous on some patrols we've found some pericular things. It's probably nothing though but you can go now" Leafpelt finished just walking off seeming a little dazed._

_That was all! Butterpaw thought she waited forever just to be told they're was like no point! Snarling in frustation. Walking out though the brambles muttering to herself not sure what she was saying at all. It seemed like everyone keep a close eye on her. It was so annoying she was just like everyone else but like everyone picks on her cause her scent was sorta mixed if you smelled carefully. This fact pointed out by Silverpaw that annoying obixous little kit. That's what he acted like any ways._

_Making her way to the training area for the fighting. When she heard a rustling behind her. Before she turned was pounced on. "Ompf" she hissed._

_"Hey my favorite girl" Silverpaw grinned. "Your a idiot!" she snarled. "If you don't mind I'm hunting!". "Yeah I know Blackheart told me to come with you" he sorta choke down a laugh. "Let me guess my father told you to come protect me?" she asked._

_"I guess didn't tell me. But if you ask me you don't look anything like you mother at all or father" Silverclaw purred. "What you talking about you mouse-brain!" she narrowed her eyes. "Nothing just a obsevation...just funny you sister does you know" he said backing down. Surpise he back down not normally him. "Well I don't want you running you mouth about it anymore" she snarled at him. "I won't sorry, but lets hunt ok" he said happily._

_"Ok what is with you?" Butterpaw asked. "What do you mean?" Silverpaw answered with a question. "Your being nice, and I-I wanna know why" she demanded. "Well it's nothing ok" cut short she pounced on him. "Tell me" she hissed. "I kinda like this" he laughed looking at him.Ewwww!!!" she snarled then sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" she asked. _

"Yeah it smells like, Iceclan" Silverpaw looked confused. "And blood" he finished. Butterpaw ran ahead and stopped dead in her tracks. Staring down at the dead Iceclan cat she ran and ran. Silverpaw shouted at her not listening to what she was saying. She ran right smack dab into Icepaw and his mentor Darklight of Iceclan and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 2**_

_"Come down young one" said a soft smooth unfamilair to her._

_Butterpaw opened her eyes slowly "who are you?" she asked. The cat purred "I'm Northpelt, medicine cat for Iceclan your young. You probably haven't been to a gathering so you won't know me from before. I've taking care intil someone comes to get you." He told her._

_"I don't know what happened I saw I see cat and she was...and like I ran" Butterpaw said shooken up and confused. "Ssh calm down we know she was destroyed nothing you could've down, we don't suspect you we have no clue" Northpelt told her. "There was no scent you little friend is here do you want me to let him in" he asked. Confused Butterpaw nodded._

_"Bluepaw let him in" Northpelt ordered his apprentice. Silverpaw stepped around the corner. "H-hey" he muttered to her. Icepaw stuck his head around the corner as well "May I?" he asked Northpelt. Northpelt nodded. Silverpaw looked at him suspicously. "I help bring you here just seeing how you were" Icepaw said slowly. "Ummm...I'm fine thinks" she smiled._

_"Your mother comeing to get you" Silverpaw said glaring at Icepaw who retreated back out shaking a bit. "Oh ok" Butterpw said watching Icepaw walking out. Silverpaw stepped in front of her view. "So well what happened?" he asked. "I just panic I guess I don't know it just seemed weird everything happen all at once" she answer sorta lost in thoughts._

_"Oh thank Starclan, my baby" Whisperclaw pratically screamed licking Butterpaw's head. "I'm all right" she muttered. "Well we can go right?" Whisperclaw asked Northpelt. He nodded. "Alright let's go" Whisperclaw nodded to Silverpaw and Butterpaw "You two go aheand I'm going to talk to Riverstar" she told them._

_Silverpaw walked close to Butterpaw on the way back. "You never told me why your acting different now" she said. "Does it matter now" he snarled. She looked taken a back "What is it now!" she hissed. "After that your just thinking about why I'm nice to you. Is that really important after what we've been through!" he hissed back annoyed. "We you weren't the one who collasped" Butterpaw shouted. "What ever, just forget it I don't know what I was thinking." Silverpaw ran ahead leaving her. _

_Butterpaw finally arrived at the camp shortly after. Silverpaw was already asleep in the apprentices den. She layed next to him. He moved closed "Nite Butterpaw" he mewed sleeply. "Goodnight" she yawned. Now it seemed to be fine, but with Silverpaw you could never know. _

_Waking up the next mourning Silverpaw just left by the scent it was about a just few minutes. She walked out of the den he was no where to be found. Leafpelt approached "ou'll be hunting tommorrow today just relax alright." she mewed. Butterpaw felt cheated out out for no reason intil she felt I jab at her side. She turned around._

_"Don't feel bad I can't do anything either" Silverpaw told her. Butterpaw nodded getting it now. It was probably because of yesterday's accident._

_"Well sorry for snapping yesterday it's not your fault" Silverpaw apoligized. "It's ok I know you just a big hair-ball anyways" Butterpaw teased. "I'm guessing we not allowed to go hunting?" Butterpaw asked. "Nope" Silverpaw said shortly._

_"Well what do we do?" she asked. "I'm going to help at with the queens and stuff maybe elder, keep myself busy" Silverpaw walked off in a seldom mood. Butterpaw confused wondering if she didn't something decided to annoy it. Noticeing Maypaw looking nervous and acting weird. Walking cautiously and going to the entrance. "What is it?" Butterpaw directed toward her. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. "Of course I am your sis" Butterpaw purred._

_"I wanna be a medicine cat" she shyly annouced. "Well that is great what's the problem?" she asked. "My mentor I don't want to disapoint him" she sighed. "Flametail would not mind being a medicine cat is a honor he would completely understand you shouldn't worry" Butterpaw told her. "Are you sure?" Maypaw asked. "Sure am" Butterpaw purred. "Just go talk to Fairstar" Butterpaw walked off leaving her sister. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 3**_

_The next few moons were nothing but exhausting training a hunting. Never was Butterpaw bored but she didn't even notice when her sister became the new medicine cat apprentice. Her life was now training, hunting, and a few talks with Silverpaw. But today she relaxed she got to go to her first gathering! She was total into it. _

_"Hey stranger, I'm goin to" Silverpaw interupted her thoughts. "I heard you were going so I ask" he grinned. "Great you get to bother me" she smiled. "Of course I have too ruin everything" he purred. "You got that right" She moaned playfully. "Acutally no I just realized why you stalking me like this" she meowed. "Oh really why?" he asked. _

_"You admire me" simple put response from Butterpaw. "Oh really?" he asked. "Of course, duh" Butterpaw got up to leave laughing as Silverpaw acutally consider thinking about what she said. Quickly as she was leaving he whispered "Close but not quite" he grinned watching her. _

_"All going to the gathering meet by the entrance" howled Fairstar. Butterpaw quickly picked herself up and stood next to Silverpaw waiting. "I can't wait this will be great!" she squeaked. "Yeah I guess" he laughed uneasily. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Look I was thinking and there is something that I want to tell you" he began but was interupted. By Fairstar signaling to leave. "Look tell me after the gathering, ok" Butterpaw purred and raced out._

_Trampleing through the forest as fast as she could they stop just on the edge of sharing rock. Which were four boulders postion to meet each others sharp points in the middle. They waiting quietly. Then were signalled to walk out. Butterpaw stepped out and smelled the scents of Iceclan, and Bloodclan. Ivyclan must have not been there just yet._

_Walking around Butterpaw smelled a familair scent that stayed with her she never knew why. Turning around she saw Icepaw just sitting there quitely. "Hey" she said approaching him. He hesitated but seemed to realize who she was. "Oh h-hi..umm how you feeling?" he asked. "Fine, hey look I never did get to think you" she meowed. "Hey look it's fine no p-pro--blem" he said occasionally getting lost in her eyes. "You know I don't what this to said weird but your eyes are very different" he muttered. _

_"Yeah I know I get it all the time" she sighed. "But well anyways thanks" she said, about to leave. "Hey look" he began and then realized he couldn't say no more. "Umm..hows life?" he asked. "Fine" she purred "Ummm...I'm about to become a warrior soon" she annouced proudly. "That's g-great me too" he smiled. Silverpaw come beside Butterpaw glaring at Icepaw. "So we met again" he grinned playing it cool._

_Before any more was said there came a loud yowl. "H-help! A-attack!!" Cloudust yelled falling to the ground. The deputy's pelt was soaked with blood and cuts oozed. The medicine cats rushed over. As Fairstar got up. "Riverstar and the apprentices of all clans go to my clan they'll show you protection. Stay intil we firgure what is going on. Warriors come with me and Twistedstar" she shouted. They all did what they were told._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 4**_

_Everything went very slowly. Most argued wanting to go many went back to there clans to warn the others. Something was going on, something big. Many that seemed to be following directions decided not to. After maybe hours of waiting and just watching. Butterpaw felt faint standing with Icepaw and Silverpaw. In the middle of her clan camp. _

_Warriors came back carrying injuryed cats. Many with worried looks. Leafpelt was the only one to meet eye contact with Butterpaw. Noticeing the look of sorrow,and regret of something, and then a hungry look in her eyes. Which threw her completely off guard as her hairs stood on end. Eventually the fear faded. The crys and moans were completely not bareable. _

_Then they brought back Blackheart not moving!! Panic rose in Butterpaw she looked at Leafpelt for comfort but she was just cleaning herself to notice. Butterpaw never realized she just fell. Darkness engulf the smells, crys, and sights now she was in her own world._

_Walking down rows of evenly postioned trees. Butterpaw breathe in the fresh air like it was new and unfamilair. The sun was prefect a small stream cut through on part, there was not clan smells. It was all the same but they're were others she knew. Blackheart and a silver cat stood in front of her. The mysterious cat was a she-cat she spoke "I've been waiting. I'm Silverstar if you haven't guess." she sighed. Butterpaw was confused "How could I, I've never met you" she snarled in defense. _

_"Cause of many reasons that will soon be explained in the near future" she smiled. "A-and Blackheart are you?" Butterpaw asked. The dark tom just nodded. "Does that mean?" she gulped "I'm dead!". "Oh no!" Silverstar chuckled. "You here for another reason" she purred. Then her head perked up with alertness. "Leave her alone!" she shouted as a dark shadow darted into view. _

_"Go now!" Blackheart demanded. Confused Butterpaw was engulfed by darkness once again. Something nudged her in the her side. Slowly opening her eyes looking up at Maypaw. "Oh thank god your alright" there was sadness in her voice but she seemed happy._

_"I already know he's dead, sis" Butterpaw muttered. "Y-you do? How?" she asked. "Just figured" she decided not to tell anyone what she had like experience. "You need to like rest ok" Maypaw told her. "Would like some poppyseeds?". "Oh, nah" Butterpaw sighed getting up. "O-oh know don't go at there!" Maypaw jumped to block her._

_Annoying her she rushed out the den and stop. In shocked she stared in horror. The camp was depressing and full of darkness. Injuried lay and moaned, the nursery was heavily guarded. The smell of Iceclan had left. She stood there every thing went slowly. The was those to the side honoring Blackhearts death but she could bring herself to trudge over. It was only a matter of time before she discover what was the real danger going one._


	7. Chapter 7

( Hey people sorry i've been grounded. And lol i was reading over all the spelling mistakes of the last chapter and the bad working and i'm sorry. I never realized that i had to be awake if i wanted to write. So sorry, i promise to steap it up.)

Chapter 5

She was looking down at her father for a good moments, left there by herself she stayed til Fairstar signaled for them to gather. Shy as possible looking up, feeling like a lost kit slowly with her tail between her legs. Sadly trudging to join the others. This was a big blow to Butterpaw never would she have thought to lose her father. He was even close to her then, her mother. Thinking of which she looked around for Whisperclaw.

Stopping her mother laying looking almost dead far away from the others. Turning quickly looking away she looked up to what Fairstar was saying. "As most know I must apoint a new deputy. But I would like to request a moment of silence for a very good friend of mine, Blackheart." she fell silent. The whole camp was silent. But Butterpaw seriously knew he was fine, why say goodbye only to know she'll see him again eventually. Lost in thought suddenly realized the ceremony was starting.

Leafpelt was just appointed new deputy. Just like that, suddenly it seemed know one really was going to miss her father expect Butterpaw, and Whisperclaw. Only us she thought glanceing at her mother.

Starting to walk away she realized it was over. "In good news Mossclaw's kit is ready to become a new appentice." The kit scrambled up shocked and suprised. "Now I have thought long and hard on her your mentor would be. So Whisperclaw are you ready to start training another appentice. You show great loyalty best for the job" she purred. Whisperclaw tired started to get up...

Butterpaw could no longer take it. The whole clan was just acting like nothing happened. It was all in her head just her imagination. She turned running out of camp, she would hunt to calm herself down that is exactly what she'ld do. Running til she got to the training area, she turned to hear rustleing behind her. Then the panting of Silverpaw comeing out of the bushes behind her. "Now why did you do that. You missed me getting a new mentor it's Flametail if you care." he told her.

"Now why would I care who is replaceing my father as your mentor. You don't know what it feels like the one person I'm close to just died and everyone is acting like nothing happened. They'll just replace him. Forget he even existed. But no I will remember, his kindness and support he gave me. All of it. And now do you think you can be getting anger with me. I'm the one that should get anger with you! Silverpaw all you ever were was scum nothing but scum and dirt and mouse pellets!

Looking taken a back slowly dying inside Silverpaw turned slowly. "No I'm sorry Silverpaw, don't..." she was interupted. "No your right, for me to even think me and you would work. What was I thinking to even careing about you for!" he shouted. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious" he hissed. "No" she answered feeling bad for not catching by what he ment. "Just forget it!" he snarled heading back for camp.


End file.
